ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Fantasmic! (Shanghai Disneyland)
This is the Shanghai Disneyland version of Fantasmic that will be located in Treasure Cove. It will feature scenes from Frozen, Beauty & the Beast, Aladdin, Dumbo, Pinocchio, & more. Like DL's new version of Fantasmic, it will use the original theme composed by Bruce Healey. Details * Mickey Mouse will be appearing as the sorcerer's apprentice in most scenes throughout the show. * Anna, Elsa and Olaf will appear in the water projection screen during the ''Frozen ''segments. * The characters will speak English throughout the entire show. Locations * Treasure Cove, Shanghai Disneyland Characters Heroes and heroines * Mickey Mouse * Baloo * King Louie * Simba * Nala * Timon and Pumbaa * Zazu * Dumbo * Timothy Q. Mouse * Pinocchio * Jiminy Cricket * Genie * Lumiere * Sebastian * Peter Pan * Wendy * Anna * Elsa * Olaf * Belle * The Beast * Ariel * Prince Eric * Rapunzel * Flynn Rider * Tinker Bell Villains * Kaa * Pink Elephants * Heffalumps and Woozles * Monstro * Captain Hook * Mr. Smee * The Evil Queen * The Magic Mirror * Ursula * Cruella De Vil * Scar * Claude Frollo * Jafar * Hades * Chernabog * Maleficent Characters in the finale * Mickey Mouse (as the Steamboat Willie) * Minnie Mouse * Chip n' Dale * Goofy * Pluto * Donald Duck * Daisy Duck * Scrooge McDuck * Baloo * Timon * Winnie the Pooh * Tigger * Pinocchio * Jiminy Cricket * Aladdin * Jasmine * Genie * Belle * The Beast * Ariel * Prince Eric * Snow White * Stitch * Cinderella * Princess Aurora * Rapunzel * Flynn Rider * Merida * Anna * Kristoff * Elsa * Olaf * Judy Hopps * Nick Wilde Cast * Bret Iwan: Mickey Mouse * Corey Burton: Timothy Q. Mouse, Chernabog, Captain Hook, Mr. Smee, The Magic Mirror, Claude Frollo * Robin Williams: Genie * Ewan McGregor: Lumiere * Samuel E. Wright: Sebastian * Eddie Carroll: Jiminy Cricket * Blayne Weaver: Peter Pan * Kathryn Beaumont: Wendy * Kristen Bell: Anna * Idina Menzel: Elsa * Josh Gad: Olaf * Louise Chamis: The Evil Queen * Pat Carroll: Ursula * Susanne Blakeslee: Cruella De Vil * Jim Cummings: Scar * Jonathan Freeman: Jafar * James Woods: Hades * Linda Gary: Maleficent Plot The show begins with Mickey Mouse in his Sorcerer's Apprentice outfit, conducting water fountain effects until he brings up the water projection screens, fades into the "Sorcerer's Apprentice" segment from Fantasia and Fantasia 2000. After the segment is over, the flowers begin to dance to a serene music. Then, the scene becomes a jungle as Mickey enters and the Circle of Life plays. The music turns into a jungle beat (consisting of I just can't wait to be king, Bare Necessities and I wanna be like you) and Kaa from the Jungle Book enters the stage with a beam of light coming out of his eyes. *Along with the snake are three floating barges carrying Baloo, King Louie and dancing monkeys. Then, Mickey dances along with Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa and Zazu as the instrumental version of Hakuna Matata plays. After the jungle segment is over, Mickey encounters Dumbo and Timothy, who warn him about the pink elephants. Then the music turns dark as the rock n' roll version of Pink Elephants on Parade plays and then the pink elephants appear on the water screen. Soon, the pink elephants has strings as they morph into puppets as Pinocchio dances to I've Got No Strings. When the Pinocchio segment is done, Mickey finds a magic lamp and releases Genie, who shows him some few tricks (such as shape-shifting into Donald Duck and Goofy) while singing A Friend Like Me. After that, Genie sends Mickey to the dinner table where he encounters Lumiere who is singing and dancing to Be Our Guest. Then, Mickey dives into the ocean where he meets Sebastian, who shows him his fish friends and sea creatures and teaching him of what the sea is about while singing Under the Sea. After the party under the sea, Jiminy Cricket is in a bubble, trying to search for his friend, Pinocchio, but is not aware that Monstro the whale has awakened and has made splashing water effects. Mickey, noticing his imagination, now takes a turn for the worse, but is swept away, then finds himself in a pirate ship. Then, there is a huge cannon blast from the pirate ship, which appears to be Captain Hook's ship. Peter Pan, who fights Captain Hook and Wendy, being held captive by Mr. Smee, participates in a stunt sequence. As the intense battle between Pan and Hook rages on, Captain Hook is attacked by Tick Tock the crocodile. After the Peter Pan stunt sequence, Mickey finds himself in a snowy land of Arendelle and encounters Anna who sings "For the First Time in Forever", Olaf, who sings and dances to "In Summer". Soon, Olaf takes Mickey to the North Mountain to watch how Elsa, who sings "Let it Go", built him, created her ice palace and has her new snow queen dress. After the Frozen segment, Rapunzel and Flynn Rider, Ariel and Prince Eric, and Belle and the Beast appear on three stage rafts on the river dancing to a medley of each princesses' songs (consisting of Beauty & the Beast, Part of your World & I see the light), along with the water and lighting effects. Soon, the music turns ominous when Mickey encounters the Magic Mirror, who tells him that he sees another realm where powers are untold, far greater than him, may awaken and warn him that only the bravest may uncover the mystery. Mickey is unsure if he has the courage to look but is told by the mirror, who convinces him to look deeper. Agreeing to look, the Magic Mirror traps Mickey and the Evil Queen, who takes on the form of the Old Hag, plans to turn Mickey Mouse's magical dream into a nightmare Fantasmic and calls upon the forces of evil (consisting of Ursula, Cruella De Vil, Scar, Claude Frollo & Jafar). Jafar uses his magic to send Mickey on a carpet ride into the Cave of Wonders. After dodging the lava, Mickey comes face to face with Jafar, who transforms into a snake. But when Mickey finds the lamp, he rubs it, hoping that Genie will come to help him again but its magic transforms Jafar from snake to genie. After Jafar is transformed into a genie, he calls upon Hades, who then summons Chernabog, who awakens the spirits of the undead as the Night on Bald Mountain score plays. When the Night on Bald Mountain segment ends, Mickey encounters Maleficent, who transforms into a 45 foot fire breathing dragon. Unstoppable, the villains laugh at the power of Imagination. Soon, Maleficent, now taking on the form of the fire-breathing dragon, sets the waters on fire. But Mickey, using his sorcerer's apprentice magic, puts out the fire and defeats her. As he defeats the villains, Maleficent falls to her death and it ends with a firework burst. Then Mickey summons Tinkerbell to restore everything back to normal and now appears as Steamboat Willie, driving his riverboat, with all Disney characters dancing in a ribbon routine, along with the lights, water and firework effects. Mickey now appears on the mountain in his Sorcerer's Apprentice outfit, with his robe and sorcerer hat all white, and conducts laser beams, fireworks, light and water effects. In a flash, he disappears from atop the mountain, and re-appears center stage, in his normal Sorcerer's Apprentice outfit. Mickey says to the audience, "Some Imagination, huh?" and disappears, with a few notes of the Sorcerer's Apprentice theme and the final fanfare. Films/Shows * Mickey Mouse and Friends * Fantasia (1940)/Fantasia 2000 (1999) * The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1977)/Winnie the Pooh (2011) * The Jungle Book (1967) * The Lion King (1994) * Dumbo (1941) * Pinocchio (1940) * Aladdin (1992) * Beauty and the Beast (1991/2017) * Peter Pan (1953) * Frozen (2013) * The Little Mermaid (1989) * Tangled (2010) * Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937) * Hercules (1997) * Sleeping Beauty (1959) Songs * Fantasmic! Theme * Jungle Medley (consisting of Circle of Life, I just can't wait to be king, Bare Necessities, I Wanna Be Like You and Hakuna Matata) * Pink Elephants on Parade * A Friend like Me (sung by Genie) * Be Our Guest (sung by Lumiere) * Under the Sea (sung by Sebastian) * For the First Time in Forever (sung by Anna) * Let it Go (sung by Elsa) * In Summer (sung by Olaf) * Princess Medley (consisting of Beauty & the Beast, Part of our World & I see the light) Trivia * The characters (such as Anna, Olaf and Elsa) are new in this version of Fantasmic! Gallery Heroes/Heroines: sorcerermick4.png|Mickey Mouse Diamond baloo4.png|Baloo Louiepic.png|King Louie Simba.gif|Simba AdultNala.png|Nala timon--pumbaa-4efa4f7e9952a.png|Timon and Pumbaa 167px-Clipzazu2.gif|Zazu Dumbo.gif|Dumbo Timothy mouse disney.png|Timothy Q. Mouse Pinocchio.gif|Pinocchio Jiminy Cricket.gif|Jiminy Cricket Genie.gif|Genie Lumiere transparent.png|Lumiere Peter-pan.png|Peter Pan Wendy.png|Wendy Anna Render2.jpg|Anna Queen Elsa 2017.png|Elsa Olaf.png|Olaf Belle2-1-.jpg|Belle The Beast.jpg|The Beast Ariel disney.png|Ariel Prince Eric.png|Prince Eric Rapunzel 2.jpg|Rapunzel Tangled-flynn-rider-photo3.jpg|Flynn Rider Tinker Bell Render.png|Tinker Bell Villains: Kaa03.gif|Kaa Pink elephants.jpg|The Pink Elephants 830px-Monstro.png|Monstro Captain James Bartholomew Hook.png|Captain Hook Mr. Smee.jpg|Mr. Smee magic mirror.png|Magic Mirror Hag.png|Witch Ursula.gif|Ursula Cruella De Vil.png|Cruella De Vil Scar lion king.png|Scar Claude Frollo KH3D.png|Claude Frollo Snake_Jafar.png|Jafar Hades.jpg|Hades ChernabogRender.png|Chernabog Dragon Maleficent.png|Maleficent Category:Shanghai Disneyland Resort Category:Fantasmic! versions